jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Im Zwielicht
Im Zwielicht ist der erste Roman der Coruscant-Nights-Reihe. Er wurde von Michael Reaves geschrieben und wurde im Juni 2008 bei Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. Die deutsche Übersetzung wurde am 18. August 2014 von Panini unter dem Titel „Im Zwielicht“ veröffentlicht. Das Buch spielt einige Monate nach Die Rache der Sith (19 VSY). Die Reihe weist dabei keine zusammenhängende Handlung auf, es erscheinen jedoch die gleichen Charaktere. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags With the dark ascension of the Empire, and the Jedi Knights virtually wiped out, one Jedi who escaped the massacre is slated for a date with destiny–and a confrontation with Darth Vader. Jax Pavan is one of the few Jedi Knights who miraculously survived the slaughter that followed Palpatine’s ruthless Order 66. Now, deep in Coruscant’s Blackpit Slums, Jax ekes out a living as a private investigator, trying to help people in need while concealing his Jedi identity and staying one step ahead of the killers out for Jedi blood. And they’re not the only ones in search of the elusive Jax. Hard-boiled reporter Den Dhur and his buddy, the highly unorthodox droid I-5YQ, have shocking news to bring Jax–about the father he never knew. But when Jax learns that his old Jedi Master has been killed, leaving behind the request that Jax finish a mission critical to the resistance, Jax has no choice but to emerge from hiding–and risk detection by Darth Vader–to fulfill his Master’s dying wish. Don’t miss the continuing adventures in the Coruscant Nights series, coming this Fall! Handlung Zwei Monate sind nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der unmittelbar darauf folgenden Order 66 vergangen, die sämtliche Jedi zu Staatsfeinden der Galaktischen Republik erklärte. Ein Jedi, der den ersten Tötungswellen entkommen ist, ist das ehemalige Ratsmitglied Even Piell, der sich auf dem Planeten Coruscant aufhält und dort von imperialen Sturmtruppen gejagt wird. Dabei verirrt sich der Jedi-Meister in einer Sackgasse und gerät unter starken Beschuss. Zwar eilt Nick Rostu, ein ehemaliger Major der republikanischen Armee, der sich nach deren Auflösung der Untergrundorganisation Peitsche angeschlossen hat, dem verwundeten Jedi zu Hilfe, doch ist es dafür schon zu spät. Even Piell kann Rostu gerade noch über einen Droiden mit der Bezeichnung 10-4TO informieren, der für eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen das Imperium von hoher Wichtigkeit ist, ehe er seinen schweren Verletzungen erliegt. Der Jedi-Meister hatte im Zuge einer Mission nach dem Droiden gefahndet, um zu verhindern, dass er in die Fänge des Imperiums gelangen konnte, doch der Droide, der auch „Bug-Eyes“ genannt wird, ist noch immer unauffindbar. Ein weiterer Jedi, der die Order 66 überlebt hat und sich als Kopfgeldjäger im Untergrund versteckt hält, ist Jax Pavan, der Sohn des Informationshändlers Lorn Pavan, der drei Monate vor dem Ende der Klonkriege zum Jedi-Ritter geschlagen wurde. Zuvor wurde er von Even Piell in den Wegen der Macht unterrichtet. Schließlich sieht sich Jax gezwungen, die Zentralwelt Coruscant zu verlassen, da er aufgrund seines Einsatzes mit der Macht befürchtet, von Darth Vader aufgespürt zu werden. Später stößt Jax auf Nick Rostu, der ihn über den Tod seines Meisters unterrichtet und anschließend Even Piells Bitte an ihn weitergibt, den Droiden Bug-Eyes zu finden. Jax kommt dem letzten Wunsch seines Meisters entgegen, schließt sich jedoch mit der abtrünnigen Jedi und angehörige der Gray Paladins, Laranth Tarak, zusammen, mit der er die Suche nach dem wertvollen Droiden aufnimmt. Gleichzeitig wird Jax Pavan von einigen anderen Personen verfolgt. Der Journalist Den Dhur und der Droide I-5YQ, genannt I-5, der einst Lorn Pavan gehörte, befinden sich auf der Suche nach Jax. Ebenso wie Haninum Tyk Rhinann, der von Darth Vader als sein Häscher angeheuert wurde, um Jax aufzuspüren. Unterdessen buhlen die Mitglieder der auf Coruscant ansässigen Mitglieder des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne um die Gunst ihres Unterlords Dal Perhi. Ein Agent der Verbrecherorganisation namens Kaird versucht, seinen Rivalen, Prinz Xizor, in Misskredit zu bringen, indem er ihm den Diebstahl eines wertvollen Kristalls anhängt. Obwohl der Betrug auffliegt, erhält Kaird von dem Unterlord den Auftrag, Prinz Xizor zu finden und zu töten. Auch Xizor befindet sich derzeit auf der Suche nach dem Droiden Bug-Eyes. Schließlich wird Nick Rostu von Schmugglern aufgegriffen und Darth Vader ausgehändigt, der dem ehemaligen republikanischen Major daraufhin droht, seinen gesamten Haruun-Kal-Stamm auszulöschen, sollte er dem Dunklen Lord nicht dabei behilflich sein, Jax Pavan zu jagen. Nick soll den Jedi-Ritter hintergehen und ihn anschließend dem Imperium ausliefern. So erfährt Nick von Vader den Standort von Bug-Eyes. Jax hat derweil das Versteck von Rokko dem Hutten erreicht, wo er auf Den Dhur und I-5 stößt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Droide einst seinem Vater gehörte, bleibt Jax gegenüber I-5 ablehnend. Während ihrer weiteren Suche nach Bug-Eyes trifft die Gruppe um Jax Pavan schließlich wieder auf Nick Rostu, der sie zu dem geheimnisvollen Droiden führen möchte. Als sie den wertvollen Droiden schließlich finden, stellt sich heraus, dass ihnen Prinz Xizor zuvor gekommen ist. Auch Kaird befindet sich dort und wird von dem Falleen festgehalten und gefoltert. Eilig versucht, Xizor die Flucht in ein Industriegebiet zu ergreifen, während ihm Jax und seine Begleiter dicht auf den Fersen sind. Daneben hat auch Darth Vader die Spur aufgenommen, wobei es dieser auf Nick Rostu und Jax Pavan abgesehen hat. Schließlich gelingt es Jax und Nick, den Falleen zu stellen und ihn in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, in dessen Verlauf Nick jedoch schwer verletzt wird und Xizor die Flucht gelingt. Jax gelingt es, Vader abzulenken und so seine eigene Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord zu ermöglichen, indem er sein Lichtschwert in den Reaktorkern einer Fabrik wirft und somit eine Explosion auslöst. Anschließend trifft Jax auch noch auf Rhinann, von dem er erfährt, dass es sich bei Bug-Eyes lediglich um einen Lockvogel handelte, der über keinerlei wichtigen Informationen verfügte. Zuletzt erhält Jax von Rhinann noch ein Jedi-Holocron, das einst Darth Vader gehörte. Inhalt Covergallery Datei:Jedi Twilight.jpg|Fullcoverart Datei:Jedi Twilight Coruscant Nights.jpg|Amerikanischer Cover Weblinks *Jedi Twilight auf Amazon.de Kategorie:Coruscant Nights Kategorie:Romane en:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight es:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight fi:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight nl:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight pl:Noce Coruscant I: Pogrom Jedi pt:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight ru:Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев sr:Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Kategorie:Legends-Quellen